1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a teaching apparatus and method, and more particularly, but without limitation, to an apparatus and method for developing emotional literacy in preschool children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emotional literacy is sometimes referred to as emotional intelligence or social-emotional competence. There is increasing recognition amongst academics and social scientists regarding the value in developing emotional literacy in children, especially during preschool education. There are many aspects to emotional literacy, including the ability of a person to recognize, articulate, and appropriately respond to, their own emotions and the emotions of another person.
One known method for developing and assessing emotional literacy in a child is to instruct the child to paint a self-portrait. Another known method involves a role-play activity, for instance where a child simulates social interactions using a doll.
Such methods have many practical disadvantages, however. One short-coming is that such methods may require a highly-trained teacher or other professional to interact with the child, for example to properly interpret a self-portrait, or to assess role-play scenes that are enacted with a doll. Thus, the requisite level of education and experience may exceed what can reasonably be expected from most preschool teachers. For at least this reason, known methods for improving emotional intelligence may be best suited for psychotherapeutic environments.
Another shortcoming of known methods is that they are not easily integrated into a daily preschool curriculum. For instance, a painting activity is typically performed separately from academic activities and requires a sizable unit of time. Accordingly, such an activity may only be performed on a sporadic and limited basis.
A method for developing emotional literacy that can be easily and continuously used in a preschool or home environment is urgently needed.